How the Rain came to Be
by BlackSpiderGuild
Summary: Rainfur tells his young kits Mintkit and Sagekit how the rain cam to be. Oneshot.


**Skyclan Oneshot**

My father Rainfur paced the confining nursery walls. His tail was thick, his eyes distressed. My mother Petalnose rested her tail comfortingly on his shoulders. Rainfur closed his eyes and relaxed, Petalnose whispered soothing things in his blue gray ear.

"Don't worry, the battle will go according to plan. You will come home safely." Petalnose said softly and nuzzled Rainfur. My father looked at her sharply.

"It is not _my _safety which I fear for." Rainfur snapped. in a much quieter tone he whispered, "If we fail the rats will come here, to Skyclan. Mintkit and Sagekit are to small to have any hope of escape." Rainfur explained. I leapt to my paws indignantly.

"I am **not **small." I spat. My brother Sagekit was awakened by my outburst, my mother and father looked at me in shock. Then humor lit up in Rainfurs face.

"Ah, Mintkit I could have guessed you would be eavesdropping. "Rainfur laughed. I ducked my head in embarrassment. Then worry filled my mind.

"Are you gonna be ok daddy? You're gonna fight all the rats, right?" I said earnestly. Rainfur scooped me and my brother close to him with his strong tail.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. How about I tell you a story, ok?" Rainfur murmured. My brother and I lit up with excitement. Rainfur's stories were always the best. Rainfur cleared his throat and embarked on another tale.

"Have I ever told you about why there is rain?" Rainfur asked, but didn't wait for a reply before he continued.

"Long ago there was a large forest with a mighty river and great plains. Marshes and forests made perfect hunting grounds for cats. And in those marshes and bogs, was exactly were groups of cats lived. At the time there were 5 clans. Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Skyclan." Rainfur began.

"But Skyclan is _here_, in the gorge!" I protested with a squeak. Petalnose shushed me and Rainfur continued.

"Well, you see, at that point in time Skyclan was over there. Anyways, the 5 clans lived in harmony, until twolegs began encroaching on Skyclans territory. Skyclan went to a gathering at the full moon and begged the other clans to help them. But the other clans refused. Skyclan wasn't about to give up without a fight though. The brave Skyclan warriors braced for a battle which they couldn't win. And starclan wouldn't just watch the entire clan get slaughtered. So they sent down a lightning bolt." Rainfur told. My eyes were wide with wonder.

"The place were the clans gathered was in a grove of 5 trees. Starclan sent down a bolt to knock down Thunderclans tree, because that was the clan which had given the idea to just drive Skyclan away. But the bolt missed." Rainfur said dramatically.

"No." I whispered with worry. Sagekit shushed me so Rainfur could finish the story.

"Instead, the bolt hit Skyclans tree, the other clans thought it was a sign that Skyclan was to be exiled. So Skyclan was forced to leave. However the day following Skyclans banishment, an apprentice found Skyclans tree still burning into the next day. And it was a very dry day too. A gust of wind from the moors swept through the woods, and an ember from the burning tree landed in a thicket bush. Instantly the bush was in flames, and the flames spread quickly, engulfing everything in its path. The entire forest burned. Starclan was in despair, because of their mistake all of the clans would perish. Starclan saw no way of saving the remaining 4 clans, so the warriors of silverpelt wept. They cried for their mistake, they cried for the burning clans." Rainfur said solemnly.

"And as their tears fell from the sky, they turned to rain and quenched the inferno. And when the rain hit the ground new life sprouted from the ash. And _that _is how rain came to be." Rainfur finished. I frowned at his story, it wasn't like his other stories which all had happy endings. The story did have a good ending, but it seemed sad. Suddenly the skies above darkened, a steady misty rain befell on the gorge.

Suddenly Firestar, the cat who had created the new skyclan, was calling my fathers name.

"Its time to go fight the battle with the rats." Firestar announced. Rainfur nodded and rose to his paws. He bravely walked over to Firestar along with many other Skyclan warriors. They all quickly dispersed into the fog to go fight for our home. I watched with round eyes as my father disappeared with them. It was the last time I ever saw him.


End file.
